


The long and winding road that leads to your door

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Fixing things, I am sorry but I am still in denial and my babies are soon going to be together, M/M, Post Season 2, Post Season 2 Fix It, fluffy and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: It took Allen about a month to finally put the pieces together, going from losing himself to his pain and drowning his sorrow in Bourbon (and to add salt to the wound, Quinn’s favorite booze) to finally getting his shit together to study the files, everything he had heard, reported and finally, finally he understood everything and saw that what he once thought it was something bad – the strange sign he discovered more than a year ago – was actually the key to bring Michael Quinn back.
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 39





	The long and winding road that leads to your door

Allen blinked a few times, watching Michael stirring on the bed like a lazy cat and grabbing the blankets tighter around his naked body. The sun was peeking through the thin curtains and it made Michael’s skin glow – perhaps for other reasons other than the sun but Allen was still trying to make sense of everything he had discovered and what William and Michael had told him.

Just like what happened to David when they were facing the Robertson Panel – that the beings from another planet were sent to help, to do something good -, Michael was fortunate enough to have a positive close encounter of the third kind. He only remembered bits here and there but William came in to help him fill the gaps.

It took Allen about a month to finally put the pieces together, going from losing himself to his pain and drowning his sorrow in Bourbon (and to add salt to the wound, Quinn’s favorite booze) to finally getting his shit together to study the files, everything he had heard, reported and finally, _finally_ he understood everything and saw that what he once thought it was something bad – the strange sign he discovered more than a year ago – was actually the key to bring Michael Quinn back.

He picked up his stuff, ignoring all the warnings and the screams, and travelled far from his home to a land he was a complete foreigner and having to speak a language he had barely studied, but Allen had put his mind into this and no one was going to make him let it go. Michael was alive and Allen could feel that in his heart.

And right now, watching as the man breathed in front of him was like a dream coming true. As if the guilty that was on his shoulders had suddenly vanished, being replaced by happiness and hope. Allen had thought for weeks that he was guilty of what happened to the Captain down there in that submarine but when he finally looked at Michael for the first time in a while and gripped him in a tight hug, he heard the words that made him cry – “I missed you so much”.

The last thing Michael remembered was getting attacked by men of his own country but it all went back to normal and the Captain felt a strange happy feeling in his body as the submarine was enveloped by a blue light. After that, he passed out and woke up God-knows-how-many-days later in Chile, at a beach. At first, Michael thought he was still in the US but a quick look at the newspapers and the TV news told him he was not in North America anymore. He wandered for a while, a particular pull inside of his heart telling him he wasn’t where he was supposed to be and through locals he met and befriended, Michael arrived in Tierra del Fuego. Somehow, his heart calmed down, like he had found where he needed to be.

Allen listened to it all and William filled the gaps with the information he had gathered, saying the beings travelled all the way from North America with Quinn’s submarine until he was in a safe land – which was… well, strange? So, the beings from another planets had nations where they were welcomed? Allen was confused but right now he didn’t really want to question the explanations. He had Michael by his side again and if he never got to understand how all of that happened, he could live happily without that knowledge.

In the end, Michael had missed him in the same level. They went back to Allen’s hotel room because the professor had meant to give him back his dog tags – a piece of memory Allen had fought hard to get back from Harding and that nearly caused him to admit his level of guilty to the general -, but they never managed to even talk properly before all the unsaid feelings took control over them and Michael trapped Allen’s lips on his, kissing him for the first time. And it felt so right to Allen but it was also scary because he had never felt this pull for anyone else in the world. It was like jumping from a plane with no parachute on because you know it’s going to be filled with so many amazing and thrilling moments but you don’t know where you are going to land. But Allen threw himself anyway and Michael was there all the time.

“Take these off.” Michael struggled a little with Allen’s shirt and trousers but soon Allen was bare, the cold air hitting his warm legs.

“Oh, it’s cold.” He gritted his teeth and Michael looked around for the heater. He didn’t say anything but left Allen for a few seconds to turn on the heat.

“Soon it will feel better.” He whispered before pulling Allen back to their kiss and it was the professor’s turn to take off Michael’s clothes. It didn’t feel like “Michael’s clothes” anyway – his leather jacket, the white t-shirt, the suit and the Air Force uniform were all back home in Ohio. These were baggy, old and looked like they belonged to someone else, so Allen was happy to see them off the Captain’s body. Other than his own son and himself, Allen had never seen a man naked before but he was sure Michael was the most handsome one of their species. He was fit, perhaps now a little bit thinner than before, but he wasn’t overly fit and Allen could already feel the soft areas near his back, where he could squeeze a chunk of meat. Michael giggled.

“What is it?” Allen asked, amusement in his voice.

“You squeezing the little fat on my back. I haven’t been able to work out, you know –“

“I like it.” Allen cut him off, bringing their bodies closer. Another thing he wasn’t used to was feeling another erection there but he liked that too and noticed that his cock got even harder when Michael’s naked body rubbed against his. The room had turned warmer and the professor wasn’t sure if it was the heat or Michael’s body now more insistent over his own, the captain’s mouth tracing slowly the line that went from his collarbone up to his ear and Allen squeezed harder that little patch of meat Michael had on his back.

Another giggle and Michael buried his fingers in Allen’s hair, keeping him in place so he could continue the torturous path his lips and tongue were doing, taking advantage of how sensitive the professor was in that particular area. They both managed to somehow fall in the bed without breaking it or hurting themselves, with Michael still attached to his neck. Allen managed to slip his fingers on the waistband of Michael’s underwear and pull it down, exposing the man to him. Allen also removed his own underwear, making then even.

Michael moved so his cock was brushing Allen’s thigh and it was so hot and hard, and so _distracting_. The mouth still attacking his neck was even more distracting, especially that Michael was keen on going slow enough to leave him feverish. Allen let his hands wander over the warm body wrapped around his, feeling every muscle with his fingertips until he heard Michael sighing against his skin.

“You like this?”

“Yes. I like when your fingers brush my back in that way you do.” Michael whispered and raised his head to meet Allen’s eyes, but soon his gaze started travelling down the professor’s body until it found his cock. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long…”

“Really?”

“Yes.” He kissed Allen’s lips. “I felt in my heart you were looking for me and I waited.”

“Does it have anything to do with…?”

“Yes, it has. After that encounter, I feel… connected to something bigger and from somewhere outside this planet. I don’t expect you to fully unders–“

“I understand, Michael. Believe me, I do.” Allen had also felt that connection when he started looking for Michael, so he wasn’t the one to question what finally brought them together. He pulled Michael again for a kiss and after that, the only sounds were moans and sighs.

Allen buried his face on Michael’s chest and smelled him, felt the soft texture of the hair there and lost himself in the man while Michael explored his body too. Allen didn’t know how long they stayed like that but when Michael suddenly wrapped his hand around the professor’s cock, he shuddered hard because of how good it felt. “Ah, yes.”

“I think we have delayed enough, huh?” Michael rubbed his thumb over the tip of Allen’s cock and the professor moaned loud, pressing the captain to his body.

“Yes.” And Allen also wrapped his hand around Michael’s cock, steel hard. Their mouths found each other again, this time more feverish, their bodies started moving in sync, as if they had done this a hundred times before. It was intense to get to know someone like that and Allen wanted more, so much more.

Michael dragged his lips from Allen’s cheek back to his ear. “I want to suck you so badly.”

“You’ve done this before?” The professor wasn’t worried about Michael’s past but the possibility the man could have more experience in this made Allen feel anxious.

“Yes.” A moan as an answer and his grip on Allen’s cock tightened. “Why?”

“I’ve never been with a man before.” Allen answered quietly but Michael didn’t seem affected by that confession at all.

“It’s okay. As long as you want it.”

“Of course I do.” Allen also tightened his grip on Michael’s cock, pumping it slowly. It was one thing to masturbate yourself but another man? The feeling of power was slightly overwhelming, especially when it was someone like Michael, so responsive to everything.

“Then let me show you how it feels.”

Michael let go of him and started making his way down towards Allen’s cock, and the professor shuddered again when the captain’s breath was just right above his member. He looked down and watched Michael looking at him with such an intensity in his eyes that left him with no doubt of the captain’s desires. A pair of soft lips enveloped the tip of his cock and Allen held his breath.

“Oh.” Escaped from Allen’s mouth when Michael took his whole cock in, sucking slowly from base to tip. It had been a while since Allen was pleased this way and Michael had a way of moving his tongue that was maddening, and he used it to taste Allen’s length thoroughly until Allen was propping his torso on his elbows to watch and moving his hips in the same rhythm Michael was bobbing his head.

“Ahhh, fuck, Michael.” Allen moaned, throwing his head back. “Slow down or stop.”

Michael didn’t stop but he slowed down, flicking his tongue over the tip. “You taste so good, doc.”

The word “doc” sent a shiver through Allen’s spine and his hands immediately flew to the captain’s hair, holding him there. Michael lowered his mouth again and took Allen’s cock only halfway in, stopping there to use his tongue to play with it. He looked up with those chocolate-like eyes and Allen almost melted on the spot, his cheeks starting to blush. No one has ever looked at him like this while pleasing him and a fire started to rise on his belly, hard to tame.

“I wanna please you too.” Allen softly whispered.

“You are already pleasing me by letting me do this for you.” Michael let go of his cock to answer and his voice sounded so sexy.

“Ok, but I want to do more. Teach me, you know I am a fast learner.” Allen held the hand that was resting on this belly and brought to his lips, kissing it. “Please.”

“Sure.” Michael let him go and raised from the bed, standing by the foot of it. Allen crawled to him and kneeled, staring at that beautiful face. “Sit down, Al.”

Allen sat down on the edge of the bed and he was face to face with Michael’s cock. He has never done this before but the way his body was reacting only showed him this was right. Michael looked more handsome like this than he had ever been before, even with the longer and wilder hair. The professor wrapped his hand around Michael’s cock and smiled when he moaned, feeling confident with this. “What do you want?”

Michael cupped Allen’s cheek tenderly. “What do you think I’d like? Go slowly, I am sure it will feel good.”

“Ok.” Allen pumped the man’s cock a little and thought what he would like if the roles were switched, so he licked his lips before his mouth went to Michael’s cock, tracing slowly his length from tip to base. He only brushed his lips but soon he added his tongue, licking everywhere he could reach. It felt good to taste Michael like this and he lost himself in it, following his instincts and swallowing his whole cock up to where it felt comfortable for him.

“Yes, like this.” Michael purred above him, still cupping his cheek. “I like when you tease me with your tongue in that way. So good.”

Allen looked up for a moment and flicked his tongue over the length inside of his mouth, watching Michael close his eyes and moan. Yes, he was doing the right thing. So, he started bobbing his head slowly, his tongue always present, and Michael showed and told him just how much he was enjoying this. Allen let go of Michael’s cock and started making a path of kisses on his crotch and towards his hipbones, stopping by his belly.

“Al…”

“Say that again.”

“What? _Al_?”

“Yes. I love how sweet you sound when you call me that.” Allen brushed his nose on Michael’s skin, eyes closed.

Michael held Allen’s hands in his. “I know you have never done this before but I want you inside of me so much. Would you be able to –“

“Yes.” Allen nodded his head, eyes still closed, the force of the feelings going through them right now hitting him hard. “Of course, yes.”

The professor started turning Michael around. “If we are going to do this…” With Michael turned around, Allen caressed his ass slowly and dropped a kiss on the patch of skin just above. “I want it all. Bend a little.”

Michael did and Allen spread his ass cheeks enough to fit his mouth in there, and gave him a timid lick. Michael moaned, which made Allen’s cock twitch between his legs, and he licked the captain’s asshole again, this time more confident. He had never done this before with a man but he knew how to do it because of his (few) experiences with women. More licks came and each other of them more eager, passionate, making Michael as wet as it was possible with only his saliva. The captain kept pushing his ass towards Allen’s mouth, accepting everything he was giving him.

“Fuck.” Allen pulled his mouth from Michael’s asshole, admiring the view, and his body received another wave of desire for the man right in front of him. He rubbed one finger on the man’s hole, teasing it.

“Oh, yes.” Michael moaned. “Do it again.”

Allen did it, taking advantage of his saliva there to rub it smoothly. The professor buried his mouth between Michael’s ass cheeks again, licking and sucking and pulling Michael to him. He let his tongue travel down until he was licking the captain’s ball and Michael shuddered above him. Allen’s mouth went up again and he tried to fuck Michael’s hole with the tip of his tongue, the different skin texture rising yet another wave of desire inside of Allen.

Oh fuck, if he knew he would love this so much like this...

Michael was moaning and panting, almost obscenely and Allen was already starting to worry someone was going to hear them.

“If you don’t keep quiet, I won’t fuck you, Michael.” Allen whispered from behind and saw Michael turning his head only.

“If you don’t fuck me, I will fuck you.” Michael teased back but he stayed quiet when Allen went back to licking him good. The professor could sense he was having a hard time already because of the way he was biting his fist and panting.

He let go of the captain and raised, hugging him from behind. One hand remained teasing his asshole while Allen’s free arm held Michael to him. “I hope I am doing right.”

“You are.” Michael whispered and Allen inserted his index finger inside the captain. They both moaned at the feeling and Allen held him tighter, dropping feather-like kisses on the man’s shoulder. The professor started fucking Quinn with that single finger, enjoying the sensations it brought to him and to his partner.

Allen took his finger out and brought to his lips, sucking it along with his middle finger. “I wish we had something to help...” Allen slowly pushed the two fingers in and Michael groaned.

“We don’t need. You just have to be patient with me.”

“That I can do, captain.” Allen whispered on the man’s ear and slowly started fucking him with both fingers. He wasn’t in a hurry for real and focused on finding Quinn’s soft spot, and when he did, Michael gasped loudly and gripped Allen’s free hand that was resting on his chest.

“ _There._ ” Michael moaned when Allen moved his fingers on the spot again and they both glued to each other, Quinn trying to keep his breathe steady and Allen determined to make the captain turn into a mess in his hold. Michael started moving his hips and Allen’s fingers dived deeper into him. “Al... Al...”

The way Quinn called his name... It made him shiver and his cock twitch painfully, aching to be touched and used by the captain. The sun was setting outside and the room was getting dark, which wasn’t a bad thing at all because Allen was more interested in feeling right now than seeing but still, the way the lights outside shone on them made it all more erotic.

“Add a third finger, babe.”

And Allen did, very slowly, until he had thrusted in every knuckle from the three fingers. He curled his fingertips and Michael held his breath, then released it with a long low moan. He had again found that special place that made Michael change from the Air Force Captain - or former captain, Allen wasn’t sure anymore - to a moaning mess.

“This is torture, you know.”

Allen nodded his head, denying the accusation. “I am just making sure you are well prepared.”

“I am more than prepared, Allen.” Michael turned around and that caused Allen’s fingers to slip out of him but the captain didn’t seem to mind, pushing the professor back into a sitting position in bed.

Michael kneeled in front of Allen and took his cock again in his mouth but it was for a brief minute because Michael let him go, using his right hand to spread his saliva all over Allen’s dick. Oh, he was getting where the captain was going with this...

Michael raised and turned around, guiding the professor’s cock to his stretched hole. He started to engulf Allen completely, inch by inch, sitting on his lap as he did so. Allen had his jaw dropped, due to Michael’s initiative in taking control of things and the way it all felt. It didn’t resemble to anything Allen had ever done in his life before and he was still wrapping his mind and heart around it. With his hands holding Michael by his hips, they became one. Finally.

It overwhelmed Allen to think that they had to spend weeks and weeks away from each other before this happened, before they connected in the most intimate way possible. Allen hugged Michael from behind and stilled the man on top of him.

“Don’t move, let’s stay like this for a while.” Allen asked, his nose rubbing on Michael’s back.

“Of course.” Michael answered with a whisper. “I need to get used to you as well. It has been a while...”

“Did you miss this? You know, with a man.”

“I wouldn’t say I missed it, but you can be sure that I’ve been thinking a lot about it with you.”

Allen sighed and dropped a sweet kiss on the man’s back. “It feels different from all the other times.”

Michael turned his head around enough to throw him a smug look. “Tighter?” Allen blushed.

“Tighter. A lot tighter.” The professor took a deep breath and pulled away to look at them connected. God, that was _hot_. Allen thrusted a little and they both moaned, and it encouraged Allen to do it again. And again. And again. Until Michael was holding his weight on his thighs and Allen was holding him by the hips, keeping a steady thrusting pace. AT the beginning he could see they had to be careful not to be too rough because Michael was adjusting to the sensations but the more he dived deep into the captain, the more he could also see Quinn relaxing and throwing himself into their lovemaking, to the point he made Allen still his movements and started riding the professor on his own.

“Oh, fuck.” Allen groaned and threw his head back, his hands holding Michael as he moved up and down, almost taking Allen’s cock all the way out before he sank again. The professor gasped at some point, holding Michael down on his lap. “Do you wanna kill me?”

“Don’t be dramatic, professor.”

Teaser. “It has been a while for me too, Michael.” Allen helped the captain moving at a slower pace and he watched their connection with a dropped jaw before his hands wandered towards Michael’s strong thighs and squeezed them. “Sexy.”

He kept caressing those thighs and making Michael shiver until one of his hands wrapped around the man’s leaking cock and started pumping it.

“Ah.” Michael moaned and his movements became erratic. “Yes, yes.” His hand rested on top of Allen’s that was still on his thigh.

“Keep moving, baby.” Allen begged while his hand kept touching Michael’s cock, now more focused on working on the tip. Quinn was still moving but Allen knew he wouldn’t last much longer, not with the pace they were going, not with Allen’s fingers so insistent on the tip of his cock, not with his own cock abusing the other man’s soft spot... and definitely not with how Michael’s hips were moving. Hell, Allen wasn’t sure he would last after Michael came.

“Stop.” Michael held Allen’s hand that was on his cock and stilled his movements.

“What is it?”

“I don’t want to come now.”

“You can come more than once if you want to.”

“No.” And Michael raised from his lap, making his cock slip out of him. Fuck, that feels awful.

“Get back in here.” Allen called but Michael was already on top of him, pushing him towards the center of the bed. Allen was about to say something when Michael silenced him with a hungry kiss, biting his lower lip rougher than the professor was expecting. He gasped but the captain didn’t let him have it easy and grabbed his cock, pumping it.

“I want to look at you when we both come.” Michael whispered and sank back into his cock, and Allen closed his eyes in pleasure. Blindly, he reached for Michael’s hips but Quinn held his hands on his own. “Open your eyes, Al.”

Allen smiled and opened his eyes. “The nickname is really good.”

“I know.”

“You look so beautiful like this, on top of me.”

Michael nodded his head and chuckled. “Only you could call me _beautiful_.”

“Well, only _you_ can be this beautiful.”

“Why didn’t we do this before?”

“Are we really going to discuss that when my cock is balls deep inside of your ass?” Allen bit his lower lip, eyes traveling down from Quinn’s face to his cock and where they were connected.

“What better time than this one?”

“Perhaps -” Allen released one of his hands and grabbed the captain’s cock. “After we both come.”

Michael turned from playful to horny and Allen liked to see that change, so he began working again on the tip of the man’s cock and watched as Michael started riding him, this time more desperate than before.

“I’ve never done this.” Allen panted, the tip of his own cock being teased to no end by Michael’s tightness. “Never made a man come before. I mean, other than myself...”

“You... are... about... to...” Michael whined and his cock twitched in Allen’s hand right before he shot his seed all over the professor’s stomach and chest. It was warm (of course it was) and thick, and Allen felt oddly more aroused by the vision - Michael groaning and coming and with his eyes closed, head thrown back, his asshole gripping Allen’s cock as if it was a prey. He could live in this moment forever. He could _paint_ this moment, if he could.

When Michael came down from his height, panting and blushed, he threw Allen a naughty smile. “You just made a man who lasts forever come like he was a teenager.”

Allen blushed but there was no time to feel embarrassed because Michael resumed his riding on him and he noticed, with some desperation, he was right there on the brick of coming too. He wanted to last, wanted to feel more of that hot tightness surrounding him and making him mad with desire, but at the same time, he needed to release some of this pressure. The professor released his other hand from Michael’s grip and place both of them on the captain’s thighs, thrusting at the same pace as Michael.

His face contorted and more moans escaped his mouth the more his cock got pushed in and out, in and out, and his hands gripped the man tighter. He was going to probably leave a mark on the man but for all that was sacred, he fucking. needed. to. come. And he did, knocking the air out of his lungs. Michael followed him all the way through, riding him with such a passion and taking from him everything he got.

Allen gave one last thrust in the same rhythm as Michael before he completely collapsed in bed, panting.

Michael chuckled above him. “For a straight man, you came pretty hard with another man.” Allen slapped his thigh.

“Don’t be an idiot.” But the professor was laughing. “Oh my God, Michael...”

“I know.”

Michael was about to move but Allen held him there. “Stay like this. I like to be this... close.”

“You do, don’t you?” The captain lowered his body so he was face to face with Allen. They shared a long kiss, sweeter than their previous ones, and broke when their lungs claimed for air. Allen held Michael and flipped them, taking the top. He completely forgot Michael had come on him, so when they changed position, he made a mess on both of them.

“It’s okay.” Michael said. “We will need baths anyway.”

They had a long bath together and went back to bed, hands touching everywhere again, mouths sucking and licking, and Allen got to feel Michael over and over until there was a moment they just needed to stop because their bodies couldn’t handle anymore. They slept spooning the whole night and now Allen was admiring the handsome man that was blinking the sleep away.

“Good morning.” Michael yawned and brushed his fingers on his eyes. “You are up already.”

“Good morning. Not exactly ‘up’, but...”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Michael laughed and slapped his arm lightly. He moved a little but then stopped, frowning. “Ouch. I think I am not going to be in a walking mood today.”

Allen’s eyes fell on Michael’s bum and he laughed. “I’m so sorry.” He leaned forward and kissed the captain’s forehead. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Well, you sure made quite the mess inside of me...”

Allen’s ears burned and he reached forward to caress Michael’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s OK, you don’t have to apologize. I wanted too and I teased you as well.”

“But next time, we need lubrification. Any type of lubrification.”

“We will.” Michael rested his head on the pillow and sighed. “I think I need some more sleep.”

“How about we stay in the hotel for today, sleep, eat, rest, and then we can figure out our way back home tomorrow?”

Michael became serious and cleaned his throat. “I don’t know if I’m coming back home.”

“What do you mean?” Allen’s stomach sank.

“I... I got attacked by men from my own country. Men who were supposed to protect people like me, who fought for our nation. To be attacked that way... I feel betrayed and confused.”

That was not the direction Allen wanted to lead their conversation and it felt too heavy for now after the night they had and the morning they could have, so he silenced Michael with a hand on his shoulder. “We can talk about this later.”

Michael became silent and shifted his gaze from Allen to the ceiling. He blinked a few times before speaking again. “If I decide not to come back, will you understand me?”

“Oh, no.” Allen nodded his head. “Don’t think for a second I am leaving you again. If you decide not to come back, I’m going where you are going.”

Michael turned towards him, surprised and happy. “For real?”

“For real. I’ve said before... As long as we are together. I can deal with anything but only with you by my side.”


End file.
